Gone Insane
by Home And Charmed
Summary: (8 Simple Rules)After Paul’s sudden death the Hennessy suffer the worst crisis.


Note: This story is dedicated to John Ritter who died a few months back, rated PG13, as usual I don't own anyone here. Set two weeks after Goodbye. Note 2 This is not a crossover, it just here until we get a category for 8 simple rules **************************************************************************** ******************************************  
Gone Insane Summary: After Paul's sudden death the Hennessy suffer the worst crisis. Cate is in a wreck and won't come out of her room, Kerry Gets involved with drugs after she believes her life is gone, Rory joins a dangerous cult and Bridget is on the path to Kill after she believes that everyone is weak and it better to Kill them, Will a special somebody save the Hennessy before it too late?. **************************************************************************** ******************************************  
  
Cate Hennessy sat on her bed holding a pillow that once her beloved husband slept on before he died she stared outside not moving an inch not even when a door downstairs slammed. She didn't care about anything anymore. She ignored the grumbling in her stomach as she hasn't eaten for days or changed her clothes or been to the shower it been a week since Paul passed away left her all alone. The only time she even step a foot out of her room was when she went to Paul's Funeral. She didn't even move from the bed. And she was unaware of her kids who were in more danger then Cate was.  
  
Bridget Walked down a ally way with a gun in her hands unaware of what she wanted to do, a sudden Movement startled her making her raise her gun and shot the creature she ran to it and saw was it was,  
  
"Just a freakin rat" Bridget said to herself then she saw a real human being take a corner to the same Ally she was in and walked the opposite direction, without reazling it she followed the mysterious person. She didn't care if she killed him since she been on a rampaged ever since her Father's death and the only time she saw her family was at the funeral and she decided all good beings were weak which is way her father died.  
  
The Man who was walked turned around and raised his gun at Bridget. "Hello little girl it pretty dangerous to be out here all alone he said, Bridget showed no signs of been scared and also noticed a bag probably containing Stolen money.  
  
"If you think for one moment that I am scared of you then it going to cost your life you little weakling" Bridget snarled  
  
"Hey you aren't scared of me where the screaming and the crying for help" he said "That Bridget who may have been scared of you is no longer a coward" Bridget said then she raised her Gun she pulled the trigger, he slumped to the floor.  
  
"And I will be taking this you filthy asshole" Bridget said snatching his money then she walked off.  
  
Kerry Hennessy was on her third beer in a club which she sneaked into with a fake ID she been going their ever since Paul untimely death and hasn't seen her family since then, expect Paul Funeral.  
  
Two guys who smelled like something out of the trash not that she was any better walked to her "Hey hottie why don't we go out sometime I can show you a time of your sexy beautiful life" The first guy said "Get the hell away from me freak" Kerry said "Who you calling a freak" Guy 2 said "Both of you scumbags" Kerry said Guy 1 Grabbed her arms "Ever speak to me like that and I will rape you to a bloody pulp Understand" he said. Then a rifle was pointed to him "Let the girl go and get the hell out of my bar" The bartender said The two mens stared at her "We are going" Guy 2 said then they both walked off.  
  
"Hey you okay" She asked Kerry "Yeah" she replied "Really I been here for a month and I seen you here every day for the past two weeks." She said Kerry looked at her "My father died a few weeks ago, so I come here drinking my ass off pretending I am 18, and believing I have nothing to Live for" kerry said Ignoring the fact that she was underage she was really concern "That not true you have everything to live for, by the way I am Miranda" Miranda said  
  
"Like what" Kerry asked "Well the rest of your family members for starters, your friends Your boyfriend, Everything" Miranda said "Whatever" Kerry said then she drank the rest of the beer.  
  
Rory walked into a house which was a special place for the cult he been going to for the last two weeks even thought every fortnight they sarficed a girl's life Rory didn't care Like his sisters and mother he believed that he has no reason to exist anymore and decided to join.  
  
"Please I beg you don't kill me" The girl cried out as she was brought out to a circle a pain burned inside Rory Heart but he Ignored it and watched the Cult Leaders kill the girl for a god called The Mystical God.  
  
Rory watched as the girl died he felt a little tear ran down his cheek but it rubbed off he now believed his father left him and died and only people who believed in the Mystical god can live.  
  
A/N Okay I know it was really short and probably sucked right? Please Review I will try & Put the next chapter up. 


End file.
